Mr. Atomic
'Pre-Entropy History' Mr. Atomic, emerged in this reality during the Infinate Quantums Event. In his home universe, Mr. Atomic is the Hero of the Atomic Age. Martin Rhine, a soldier on leave from his deployment in the Pacific ran across a scientist in the Chinatown of San Niebla. This scientist told him he had the key to infusing a man with atomic power to make him the most powerful weapon in any arsenal, but if the those he served found out, they would wage terrible war. (it was believed to be China the scientist was refering to.) Before Martin could help the man, he was gunned down by a hooded figure in broad daylight. the figure immediately swallowed a pill and died, shouting "for the glory...!" While the scientist was bleeding, he begged Martin to destroy the machine in his Ashland home, giving him the key and the secret to access his lab. Then the scientist died. Taking the trolley as far as it could go, Martin went to the scientist's house, hopefully to tell someone, but found the house ransacked. Someone wanted something and was going to do whatever was nessesary to get it. However, he thought, they did not have the key and the secret to open the lab. Using a hidden switch in a book in the library, he opened the door to find an enemy agent powering on the machine. Martin interupted him before he could jump into the beam between two massive pillars of radioactive materials that were energized by the machine. They fought and Martin was thrown into the beam accidentially. The agent saw his body dissolve. Thinking Martin had died, he tried to destroy the machine himself, hoping the resulting explosion would cover his tracks. However, the agent disrupted the machine long enough for Martin to emerge from the beam. Now his skin was atomicly hardened, his vision was amplified and his strength was quadrupled. Flying out he instintively fired a blast of atomic energy at the enemy, destroying the panel he was working on. The explosion caught them both by surprize. When Martin awoke, he did not have a scratch on him and the house was in ruins. The intruder was gone, but the hat and coat he wore fluttered in the breeze. Martin figured he must be destroyed in the blast. From that point on, Martin vowed to protect America and American Interest where he could as a soldier and as... Mr. Atomic. Mr. Atomic emerged out of a portal as Doctor Quantum fought against Dead Man Mose, or at least a version from an alternate reality. Mr. Atomic blasted the zombie man and introduced himself, surprized to see another hero, dressed so strangely. He joined the other alternate Quantums as realities overlapped each other, Xenex trying to re-combine himself again. He fought along side of the Quantums against Xenex and the Entropy. However, like some of the others, he found his native world all but destroyed with no place for him there. Thankfully for him, Watchface offered to put him where he belong, rewarding his valor. Watchface found niche for Mr. Atomic, with only a little bit of editing of memories. However, he did have to do a favor for Watchface and consequentially, for Doctor Quantum. Post -Entropy History After the war, war weary Martin Rhine was on leave. He had been watching various adventures in the "funny papers" and trying to get his mind off his life. He had a girl he thought was waiting for him send a "dear John" letter 2 days before leave. He could not get the horrors of war out of his head, even though he was only involved in the last days of the war, but the savagery he saw left him with nightmares. He spent his time in chinatown, with few other places to go. He mostly went for the food but also to remind him that certain people were not the people he saw during the war. Eventually, he befriended a young chinese-american boy, Ping Wong, and his African-american best friend, Joseph "Joe" Jefferson, both of whom worked in the restaurant where Martin drank. The boys would bother him for stories which he would begrudgingly tell. Eventually, Ping's father, the restaurant's owner, told Martin that he needed help. A researcher from his homeland, smuggled in illegally, needed help and if Martin helped him, then he would help himself get his life on track. The boys offered to take him to see the scientist and bring tea. He agreed and followed the boys. When he got there, he found the scientist being interrogated by what looked to be lizard people in Nazi and Imperial Japanese uniforms. They demanded the scientist return what they called "Stolen Tech." Acting on instinct, Martin pushed the boys to safety and attacked. Unarmed he took them by surprise. He held a good fight among the lizard men until one of them bit him hard. Martin might have died right there if not Joe shouted at the lizards to "leave him alone." Ping, looking for the light switch to distract the lizards, hit a huge knife switch in the wall. Suddenly a huge arch of energy flooded the room. Martin screamed for the boys to get back. He then grabbed the two lizards by the throat and dove into the energy. All three screamed and dissappeared, believed dead. The remaining lizards turned on the boys and the scientist. The boys put up a valiant effort but were simply children. One of the lizards tried to eat Ping whole when he was blasted in the back. Martin Rhine, Mr. Atomic, emerged from the beam and made quick work of the lizards. He and the boys tried to help the scientist but he told them it was too late, that the agents of Mu should never get their hands on his technology. He gave them his note book and told them to run, to tell the authorities, to protect them all. Then the scientist hit the overload switch. Martin grabbed up the boys, Joe holding the book and ping holding the hat of the lizard that tried to kill him. They flew through the closest window just as the whole house exploded. From that point on, Martin Rhine would help the helpless and protect America as Mr. Atomic. At his side, to always help him were his best kids, Ping and Joe. Ready for action. A few years later, after making news as a local hero. he was approached by the Cane and Billy Club. The three fought crime and fifth columnists for years, eventually gathering other heroes into the American Freedom League. This became the predecessor to Paramericans. He fought with Edgar the Ettin, Witchstone I, and many others as the league grew. Martin would be asked in interviews for years, what did it feel like to be the most powerful, greatest hero, the earth had ever scene. He would always say "He was not the greatest hero, but he was coming, and rest assured, he's american. He's just not what you are expecting." This was part of the bargain with Watchface. Martin would remember his days in the future with Doctor Quantum. In subtle ways, he paved the way for the coming of Quantum's Questers and for the welcoming of Quantum himself. The group thrived for years, making a following of groupies, eventually collapsing when Chevron used the Heart of Power to lure most metahumans, hero and villains into a final showdown for world supremacy in the nation-state of Terraq. This event, known as Ragnaroc, stood as the focal point of older metahumans. People around the world would ask each other where they were when they felt it. There a majority of metahumans met thier deaths, including Chevron himself. It was believed as many as 60% of the worlds metahumans died that day. Mr. Atomic helped as many he could escape and fought off a number of attackers, all eager to carve their names in history of Atomic skin. Mr. Atomic would have none of it. He protected the league, civilians, and Joe and Ping who were also there. Joe and Ping by this time had grown into men and fought well. In the end, Mr. Atomic dragged the broken but still living form of the Cane out of Terraq. Eventually, Mr. Atomic retired. He encouraged the boys to follow their dreams. He married his love interest, was best man at Joe's wedding, and lived a good and happy life. His one regret, his atomic powers left him sterile so no one could continue his legacy other than the two boys he called friends. Sadly, Martin Rhine died of cancer in the late 70’s. His picture is proudly displayed at the Golden Grog standing side by side his friends, Ettin, Cane, Billy Club, Mother Thunder, and Witchstone I. A statue in his honor stands in New Columbia at the Hall of Heroes. It’s unknown if another Mr. Atomic will ever emerge. One did.... Powers and Abilities Powers The accident gave Mr. Atomic hardened skin. He is bullet-proof, heavily resistant to damage on a physical level. He still can be attacked with magic and psionics, he discovered. There were few who could match his strength, though many tried. He flew at a top speed of Mach 3 at his height, though in later years it slowed. Lastly, his atomic blasts were his signature attack. His hands wrapped in energy that looked like atomic symbols, he would fire concentrated blasts of atomic energy which could blow through steel. He left it to a last resort after he discovered that the heat it gave off was radioactive. Abilities Martin Rhine became a great public speaker and mentor. If he was not a professional soldier and superhero, he would have made a great teacher. Strength level Mr.Atomic posseses Class 3 strength, able to bench press 5 tons Weaknesses His hard skin made recieving medical treatments difficult. He also tended to think like a hero even when his military training would kick in. Consequentially, he would react as if he was in a comic sometimes. Paraphernalia Equipment: He kept a special apartment in the Chinatown district where he could conduct he research, change out of persona, and get away. The boys called it his Treehouse. Transportation: None of note Weapons: None Common Enemies * The Secret Society of Mu * Leviathan * Red Fang * Red Menace * Chevron I Common Allies * Cane * Billy Club * Ettin * Witchstone I * Mother Thunder ' ' Trivia * Married Ping's Aunt, Chen. * Loves bao more than he cares to admit * Loves to dance, has a good collection of Benny Goodman and Artie Shaw Records * Wished he could have set the House of Unamerican Activities Committee on fire. Was subpoenaed to appear before them. Floated before the council and asked them what they wanted. Says it was the longest 3 hours of his life. Eventually he flew off because of a giant robot attack in the city. Nearly kissed the pilot. Told the committee that all other questions had to be addressed to his council. He then dropped the robot's head on the lawn. Claims the one thing that saved him (and them) is they did not know about his boys. * Died two days after his memoir was published. * His funeral included Edgar the Ettin, many other major heroes and villains, writers Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Len Wein, and a number of artists who all said they never would have lasted as long in the industry without him. * Mrs. Plummer has a personally signed photo of Mr. Atomic on her desk. No one knows where or how she got it. It reads "Stay Frosty, Mr. Atomic." Category:Male Characters Category:Atomic Powered Category:Hero Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Paramericans